


The Object of My Affection

by RussianFanArchive



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Lesbian Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianFanArchive/pseuds/RussianFanArchive
Summary: Со стороны многого не видно, но всё же... Беларусь искренне восхищается Венгрией, её добротой и самодостаточностью, её выдержкой и силой воли.
Relationships: Belarus/Hungary (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	The Object of My Affection

Название: The Object of My Affection  
Автор: cliffs  
Дата публикации: 5 января 2016

\-----------------------

Со стороны многого не видно, но всё же… 

Беларусь искренне восхищается Венгрией, её добротой и самодостаточностью, её выдержкой и силой воли. Да и вообще, Венгрия всегда была сильной и ни от кого не зависела, даже во времена своего брака с Австрией. Впрочем, Наташа и раньше не понимала причин, по которым эти двое однажды сошлись. И честно говоря, даже немного радовалась их разрыву, оставившему после себя тупое недоумение: почему же, чёрт возьми, они до сих пор продолжают жить вместе?

Разве могло случиться так, что Лиз в самом деле… любила Родериха?

А разве могла она сама, Наташа, лю… Нет.

От этой мысли — почему-то — каждый раз сжимается сердце, и Наташа, саму себя совершенно не понимая, с новыми силами начинает настаивать на — невозможном — браке с собственным братом. Будто бы так было проще, хоть кому-то.

Со стороны, конечно, многого не видно, но кто-нибудь, наверное, сказал бы какую-нибудь невозможную глупость про разные способы «замещения» из психологии или про нежелание принятия окружающей действительности.

«Бред…»

Замещение — механизм психологической защиты, его ещё часто назвают «вымещением». Но всё это — просто слова, обыкновенное сотрясение воздуха, а на деле… Беларусь в сотый-тысячный раз повторяла себе, что это не про неё. Она ведь не такая, да?

Наташа никогда не…

Она никогда не…

У неё не должно было возникнуть проблемы с принятием самой себя, своей сущности и истинной сути, потому что она — сильная. Совсем как Лиз.

Замещение, вымещение, отрицание — это всё не про неё, Наташа никогда себя не отрицала, точнее, не должна была бы, но…

Иногда принять собственную слабость бывает слишком мучительно. Особенно, если эта слабость кроется в зелёных глазах другой — невозможно близкой и бесконечно далёкой — женщины, целой страны!

Замещение действия словом. И — колкое, болезненное для неё самой слово вместо поцелуя, совсем_не_желанного, или случайно-намеренного касания чужой ладони своей же.

Пустяки.

«Всего лишь… показалось». И будет казаться снова и снова, потому что от этого уже — не сбежать.

Поздно.

Замещение одного действия другим. А иногда не видеть кого-то оказывается в разы легче, чем видеть его — её — каждый день. Пусть порой и кажется, что день прошёл впустую, зазря, если он был прожит без неё.

Наташа умеет — давно умеет — жить без Лиз, не думать о ней, не вспоминать, не… Но, боже, как же невыносимо долго тянуться дни и месяцы, проведённые порознь!

И всё же так лучше.

Так не больно.

Замещение слова действием. Например, однажды всё-таки, не содержавшись наконец, сказать о том, что…

Нет, не говорить — уж точно лучше. Да и большинство слов — особенно, своих, особенно, не о том и не для той — Наташа считает лишь пустым сотрясанием воздуха.

В душе также — пусто.

Но молчать — её единственное, совершенно ненадёжное спасение. Выход, который давно уже никуда не ведёт.

Вымещение — замещение одного объекта на другой, из-за… тревоги. Наташа постоянно чувствует неясную, почти бесконтрольную тревогу, когда дело касается Лиз. И почему-то ей всё чаще кажется, что абсолютно все её дела — так или иначе — касаются одной только Лиз.

А замещение одного чувства другим — обычно противоположным — называется реактивным образованием, Наташа это уже выучила в тщетных попытках понять себя. Вот только ненавидеть все равно не получалось, а переносить невысказанные — непонятые — чувства на кого-то другого… Это тоже был выход, но менее больно от него не становилось. К тому же, Ваня теперь даже шарахается от своей младшей сёстры, может, и вовсе её ненавидит. Наташа бы не удивилась.

Наташе сейчас очень больно.

— Реакция «замещения» - это, вообще, что? — спросила однажды Наташа, прикусив от волнения нижнюю губу. — Я об этом, кажется, когда-то читала, но сейчас уже совсем ничего вспомнить не могу.

Лиз удивлённо покосилась на обычно довольно молчаливую девушку, а потом неожиданно улыбнулась, светло и ясно, как всегда улыбалась не_ей.

— Сложновато это будет объяснить, — протянула Венгрия. — Ну-у-у… Допустим, у тебя есть…тортик, большой, красивый и со взбитыми сливками. Но съесть ты его не можешь, потому что, к примеру, сейчас сидишь на диете. И тогда, после до-о-олгих сомнений ты всё-таки съедаешь, но не торт, а овощи. Вроде бы, даже остаёшься сытой, а в голову нет-нет, да прокрадывается предательская неуверенность:, а может, лучше всё же торт? И после этого ты с удвоенной силой налегаешь на овощи и сельдерей только для того, чтобы больше про торт и вовсе не думать.

— Торт, значит? ..

— Ты бы лучше это у Родериха спросила, — неловко подытожила Лиз. — Он обожает психологию. Представляешь, целый кабинет различными трактатами по психологии и философии забит, и это при том, что большую половину из них он сам же и написал! А защитные механизмы психики — это вообще его любимая тема, он до сих пор при каждом удобном случае вспоминает, что Фрейд именно в Австрии родился. Ха-ха, смешной он всё-таки, мой Родерих!

Мой.

Про своего бывшего мужа Лиз говорила с таким искренним восторгом, что… Наташа отвернулась от собеседницы, лишь бы только не видеть этого бесконечного сияния в её глазах, когда она вспоминает о другом, об Австрии.

Невыносимо.

Болезненно.

«Значит, торт…»

Наташа помолчала пару минут, всё так же напряженно что-то обдумывая, а потом задала следующий вопрос:

— А… С любовью — также?

— Ага, — коротко и отчего-то даже весело кивнула Венгрия, — с любовью и такое бывает.

А в её глазах застыло понимание. 

Но со стороны — действительно — слишком многого не видно, и… Зачем бы Наташе понадобилась вся эта психологическая мура, если… если…

Даже после развода Венгрия, так восхищавшая её, осталась жить под одной крышей со своим бывшим мужем, а Беларусь… Наташа для неё — слишком сторонним человеком, чтобы прямо спросить о причинах или признаваться в каких-либо собственных чувствах.

Да и не стоило оно того.

В любом случае, Венгрия её восхищала. В-с-е-г-д-а.  
Пусть сама она и оставалась всё такой же чужой для этой ослепительно прекрасной женщины.

Признать, что это восхищение давным-давно переросло в нечто большее… Для Беларуси — попросту невозможно.

Наверное.

Возможно?..

Со стороны многого не видно.


End file.
